fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Pretty Cure!
"ALERT! This page is inaccurate and will be rewritten at a later date along with the series' progression." Shadow Pretty Cure! is a group of girls who were created by Grimm, with the exemption of Shadow Infinity. They are physically orbs recreated after being fused with the negative emotion within each Pretty Cure. Shadow Pretty Cure! Characters ''' * '''Shadow Infinity / Yukimura Aine Shadow Infinity is the corrupted version of Cure Infinity and Yukimura Aine's evil alter ego. Ultimately, she represents Aiko's sadness of being alone. She doesn't seem to be aware that she is corrupted, showing signs of amnesia and becomes the leader of the Shadow Pretty Cures. She believes that love is an illusion because it will only lead to sadness in the end, and that being alone can stop those feelings. She intends on freezing away the emotions of everyone in the world. She is prone to smiling but is purely empty, and sings whenever she's alone. She doesn't have her own dimension, but snow and frost follow wherever she goes, and her Kurayami turn the surroundings into a snow field. * Shadow Rosie * Shadow Sparkle * Shadow Mystic Appearance Shadow Infinity Shadow Sparkle Shadow Blaze Shadow Fantasia Personality The Shadow Pretty Cure share some parts of their counterparts personality but much darker, having been created by Grimm, using their power to be weapons used against them. They consider themselves superior to the Cures and actively belittle and mock them, twisting their philosophies into something worse. While Shadow Infinity's personality is the opposite of Aine's, and based off of her loneliness. Shadow Infinity Shadow Rosie Shadow Sparkle Shadow Mystic Attacks & Abilities Shadow Infinity Shadow Rosie Shadow Sparkle Shadow Mystic Shadow Dimensions * Shadow Rosie's Dimension '''is a flat terrain under the stars and moon. * '''Shadow Sparkle's Dimension '''is a flower maze with a clouded over sky. * '''Shadow Mystic's Dimension is a dimly lit ballroom inside a huge mansion. Trivia * Shadow Pretty Cure! is the seventh Cures ever to be listed as villains. * Shadow Pretty Cure! is the fourth dark Pretty Cure team, the first being Dark Pretty Cure 5 from the movie Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!, the second being Mirage Pretty Cure from Heartcatch Pretty Cure, and the third being Bad End Pretty Cure from Smile Pretty Cure!. ** Unlike the Dark Pretty Cure 5, the Shadow Pretty Cures share the same voice actresses as their counterparts, but with lower-pitched voices much like the Mirage Pretty Cures and Band End Cures. ** The Shadow Pretty Cures are the second full team of dark counterpart Cures who did not turn good and were defeated, except for Shadow Infinity. Dark Dream was the only member of her team to turn good, but was later killed, and the Mirage Pretty Cures were never evil, only a test for the Pretty Cures, and later merged with their counterparts. * Similar to the Bad End Pretty Cure, they don't have a heart because they only fight the Pretty Cures until they are defeated, except for Shadow Infinity. * Shadow Infinity is the only Shadow Pretty Cure to be both bad and good, as she is only the corrupted version and not a fused orb. * Shadow Infinity is the only Shadow Pretty Cure to have a transformation. * In the series, Shadow Infinity is the only Shadow Pretty Cure to have stated her name. Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Main Villains Category:Dark Cures